1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a shoe having an integrated orthotic footbed that is suspended to enhance the comfort and biomechanical aspects of the shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Footwear designers have always been faced with conflicting design choices, for example comfort versus appearance or style. This design choice is especially critical in the sport, casual, dress and casual dress shoe markets because consumers want stylish shoes that are comfortable all day long. In addition to the challenge of trying to balance comfort with style, shoe designers must account for the vast array of foot sizes and shapes. Some people have wide feet and high arches, while others may have narrow feet and high arches, for example.
Shoes are comprised of several basic components, which are an upper, a lasting board and/or insole, and an outsole (i.e., sole). The upper includes all parts of the shoe, above the sole that are attached to the lasting board and the sole. The lasting board is a two-dimensional layer of material that separates the upper from the sole. The sole is the outermost or bottommost part of the shoe that is exposed to abrasion and wear. The sole is typically made from a synthetic polymer such as rubber and can have a varying thickness and sole pattern or tread.
In the construction of the shoe, most shoes are formed around a last, which is a removable, three-dimensional block with dimensions and shape similar to an anatomical foot. The last is not the same size and dimensions of the anatomical foot, but instead is a statistically determined model with specific functions. The last was traditionally carved from wood, but current technology permits the last to be machined from plastic or metal with computer numerical control (CNC) machines. Regardless of what material is used to make the last, the bottom of the last must be flat in order construct the shoe according to conventional shoe construction techniques. The last is typically hinged around the instep so that it can be removed from the shoe after the upper and lower are formed.
After the last has been formed, the two-dimensional lasting board is formed and shaped in accordance with the flat, bottom portion of the last. The lasting board is a component of the shoe, unlike the removable last described above. Either a stitching or a molding process, which may include a strip of material called a welt, attaches the upper to the lasting board. The sole is typically cemented to the lasting board. Additionally, a shank and/or a heelpiece can be included in the shoe. The shank extends between the heel and the ball portions of the shoe and operates to reinforce the waist of the shoe to prevent collapse of and/or distortion of the shoe in use.
Shoe construction, even when using common manufacturing equipment and techniques, still tends to be a labor intensive and a subjective process. Traditionally, shoes are either comfortable or stylish, but not both. Forming the lasting board from the flat, bottom portion of the last may result in poor fitting and/or uncomfortable shoes.
Poor fitting and/or uncomfortable shoes can cause a variety of biomechanical problems with respect to the wearer's anatomical feet, knees, legs, hips, and even back. Planter fasciitis is one common problem that is either caused or exacerbated by poor fitting shoes and/or insufficient cushioning and support. One approach to alleviating or even eliminating biomechanical problems associated with poor fitting shoes is to use customized orthotic devices, which are typically fashioned by a podiatrist. However, custom orthotic devices are expensive and may only fit in certain styles of shoes.
With so many variables involved in the design, assembly and manufacture of shoes, there continues to be a need for a comfortable, stylish, and a more biomechanically friendly shoe.